Dispensers of viscous products such as lotions, creams and paste normally dispense the product from the top of the dispenser. While the product is discharged relatively easily, the discharge cannot be stopped or cut off cleanly and quickly, whereby the product continues to leak or dribble out of the dispenser for a short period after the discharge is discontinued, and subsequently must be cleaned or wiped off. In addition, such dispensers utilize a relatively large number of parts or components and are relatively expensive.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved type of dispenser which overcomes these disadvantages.